Galactic High- Modern Day Star Wars
by wolfr173
Summary: The classic Star Wars characters have become high school students! With freshman Anakin and Padme's secret, the "cutest" couple, Luke and Leia, figuring out their real relationship, Yoda being picked on, and Han figuring out the Force is real, Galactic High is sure to have an interesting year.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have not introduced all the characters. At least next chapter I will introduce Ashoka, the rest of the Sith, Boba and Jango, and Jabba. The Force Awakens characters will come in the next school year. Droids will be teachers. Comment character suggestions down below.**

It was the first day of freshmen year at Galactic High. For the new students there was no day more nerve-wracking than this. Would they make friends? Get a date to dances? Get good grades?  
Obi-Wan wondered none of these as he entered the school. He would make friends, ignore dances, and study, study, study, just like his brother, Qui-Gon, had done his freshmen year. Freshmen year. The first and last year Qui-Gon had ever experienced. Obi-Wan shook his head sadly and continued to admissions office.

Meanwhile, Anakin nervously entered the building. He knew his long-time crush, Padme, was a junior here. Would they finally get together. He searched the yard one more time for his love before entering and seeing his only friend, Obi-Wan. He stalked over.

Luke and Leia walked in together. They had always had a pull towards each other, and figured it meant they were meant to be. They had been their junior high's cutest couple. Little did they know they were twins!

Yoda was small for his age. Really, really small. He had been respected for his smarts last year, but would that matter in high school? Yoda was often teased for his intense spiritual beliefs. He believed there was something around everyone, something big. He called it the Force. The people who agreed with him were called Jedis and often hung out together in school. But some people thought the Force should be used for evil, they were the Sith. They sat together, too. And the ones who thought it was a bunch of baloney?  
They sat with Han Solo. Han was a sarcastic, rude, cocky (and, sadly, admittedly handsome) bully. It was just Yoda's luck to have Han come up right behind him with his goon, Chewbacca. Chewbacca was from some other country, and though he knew English, he preferred to speak in his native language.

"Hey shortstuff, guess the Force couldn't give ya a growth spurt, huh?" he laughed and clipped Yoda as he swaggered inside, winking at one girl and pick-pocketing another.

Each of them sighed, ready to start their high school torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter isn't my best but I'm pretty proud of all the quotes I put in from memory. I had to change a few quotes to fit in better but eh whatever. Hope you enjoy! I'll try and post again when I get home from the doctor's office.**

Padme was semi-sure she had a stalker. Her suspect was a scrawny freshman named Anakin, Obi-Wan's friend. She had no idea why he had been following her around so much, ever since he was a little boy with a bad bowl haircut. But for some reason, she had started to feel attracted to him.

It was in the cafeteria on the first day of the new school year that Anakin decided to talk to Padme. She was sitting alone, waiting for her friends to arrive.

He swaggered over and sat down smoothly.

"Hey."

"Um.. hi." Padme stuttered at the freshman's unexpected smoothness.

"You look beautiful. For a junior."

Padme looked at him weirdly and started to eat.

"Please don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

"Because it makes me uncomfortable." Padme got up and moved to a new table where her friend Ashoka sat.

"Sorry m'lady." Anakin muttered before Padme was out of hearing range.

Obi-Wan sat down at Anakin's table.

"She looks exactly the way I remember her from my dreams.." Anakin said to his friend, confused on why he had been rejected.

"That's a little creepy." Obi-Wan confessed as he began to eat.

Anakin shrugged. "It's not like you'd know."

Obi-Wan was surprised at his friend's behavior. Back in junior high, Anakin had been focused on his grades and had ignored his love for Padme. But now that they were in the same school, he couldn't seem to ignore her.

While Anakin was distracted, Obi-Wan went to go sit with Yoda and Mace Windu. They might know what to do about Anakin.

"Hey, Princess."

Leia glared at Han. "Back off."

"You know you can't resist me." Han grinned.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser-brain." she scoffed and walked over to where Luke sat.

Han followed. "Where's my goodbye-kiss?"  
Leia turned around. "I'd just as soon kiss Chewbacca."  
"I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!"

Leia hurried to get away from her pursuer and sat down next to Luke.

"I hate him."

"I know." Han sideled in beside her. "Women can't resist me."  
"Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet." Leia leaned in and gave her boyfriend a kiss. As Han stormed away, Luke looked triumphantly at the smuggler.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry I haven't posted in a while! *whips out notecards with every cliche "i have so much school work" excuse* Okay, now that we have that out of the way, let me also apologize for the crappiness of this chapter. Anyway, I will try and post more. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Remember to tell me what you want more of: Anakin and Padme, Han and Leia, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's past, and anything else you'd like me to include. Thanks! -Becca**

Jabba watched his prey smugly. He knew soon that Oola would be his. What the Twi'lek didn't know was that he had many people working for him, many, many people.

Jabba was from the country Hutt, and he was often called Jabba the Hutt. He didn't mind. He was fat, to be frank, and rich. His parents were never home in their mansion, and so he often kept girls there in skimpy attire. He didn't have any boundaries and so the high schoolers despised the Hutt.

Ashoka sat with Padme, barely listening to her rants about Anakin. She was watching Oola nervously. She could tell Jabba had his eyes on her. She had to keep the new girl safe.

Ashoka stood up suddenly and strode over to Oola.

"Hi! I'm Ashoka." she said cheerfully.

Oola smiled. She had been standing in the middle of the cafeteria with no idea where to sit. "I'm Oola."  
Ashoka smiled back. "Want to sit with Padme and me?"

Oola nodded and the two girls walked back to Padme, but she was missing. Ashoka shrugged, trying to shake off her worry, and turned to her new friend. She was determined to save her from Jabba's grubby hands.

Padme was talking with Obi-Wan. She knew the mature freshman was someone Anakin highly trusted and respected, and thought he might know what to do.

"You see, he's obsessed with me, and it's becoming quite the problem." Padme ranted to Obi-Wan.

He nodded. "I've noticed… perhaps we should consult Yoda and the Jedi Council."

Padme agreed. She wanted Anakin to stay away, but she couldn't stop herself from becoming attracted to him.

"WOAH!" Leia slipped as she bumped into another student and fell.

Han caught her with ease. "Hello your Worship."

"Please stop calling me that."  
"Sure, Leia." Han smirked.

Leia tried to break free, but he held her tight. Han started to caress her hands.

"Stop that. My hands are dirty."

"My hands are dirty too. What are you afraid of?" asked Han, leaning in.

"I'm not afraid." Leia stuttered, starting to lean in too.

"Your hands are trembling." Han, with a swift movement, broke the distance between them and kissed her.

And Leia didn't pull away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I barely update my fanfictions. My goal is every other day, but whatever. Due to suggestions this chapter is mainly Han and Leia. Once again I need your help: since I've added Force Awakens characters, would you prefer Stormpilot (Poe and Finn), Reylo (Kylo and Rey), Kylux (Kylo and General Hux), or some other ship? Or would you prefer no romance? Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to review! Hope you enjoy!**

Leia sat uncomfortably on the bench, waiting for Luke. She had a guilty secret, weight on her shoulders and a stomach that seemed to enjoy making her feel sick.

She had to tell Luke what she had done.

It wasn't her fault, was it? Leia was certainly the victim here, not the criminal.

But she had leaned in, too. She had let him go on, when she knew it was wrong.

She had enjoyed it.

Leia put her head in her arms, not ready to face Luke, and certainly not ready to face Han. Or anyone, for that matter.

But her wish was not granted

"Hey, Leia." a man's voice said smoothly, too smoothly for stuttering Luke and not smoothly enough for the king of smooth himself. Who could it be?

She looked up hesitantly, and gingerly said "Hi."

It was Darth Vader.

For a moment, Leia was frozen to the spot. She hurriedly looked around the room at lightning speed, trying to find an escape route. To her, it looked like Stormtroopers, Vader's name for his cronies, were everywhere.

Leia sat up so fast black played at the edges of her vision and bolted out the door, slamming it with a satisfying noise.

Run, run run…. this was her only thought. Vader was after her and she had to get far away. Run, run…

"Ah!" Leia squealed as she bumped into a sturdy chest and fell to the tile floor. Muscular arms grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up before hitting the ground, and Leia suddenly knew who had her.

"Han." she said tightly, glaring up at the bully.

"Leia." smirked Han, not letting go.

"I'm not interested, Han, just let me go."

"You seemed interested yesterday."

"Let me go right now, Han!"  
"First tell me why you were running." Han slid down the wall, sitting down and patting the ground beside him with one hand, pushing Leia towards it with the other.

Finally she sat down and quickly got into a short explanation, trying to stand up many times before being pushed down by her captor.

By the end of the story, Han looked concerned, which she hadn't expected. Leia thought Han didn't care about her, that he was a player, but all of a sudden, he pulled her up and into a janitor closet, where he locked the door.

"Han! Thanks! I mean, um.. you didn't have to help me. I'm sure it's uh- nothing." Leia stuttered, feeling herself blush and lean in, somewhat against her will.

"You're very welcome, your majesty." Han smirked and did what Leia had been trying not to imagine all day.

He kissed her.

Rey nervously entered the school. After a serious illness she had come in late. Instantly she knew she was different. Her Jakku clothes were standard in her old school, but here people wore white and black outfits.

Rey hunched her shoulders and pushed through the stream of students, hoping to become invisible, before- "Oy!"- she crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Rey cried in her thick accent.

"Sorry!" said a boy's voice. Rey looked up to see a dark-skinned boy in black clothes with a brown and red jacket, standing next to him was another young man in an orange jumpsuit with a head of curly brown hair.

Rey only glared and began to pick up her fallen items.

"My name's FN2- I mean, Finn. And this is Poe." The first boy stuttered.

"I'm Rey." She said hesitantly.

"Here, we're in Mr. TFA's homeroom together. I'll help you."

"Thanks." Rey gingerly passed some of her stuff to her new friends and the 3 of them headed to their first class.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is sort of a romancey chapter. Next chapter I'll try and fit in Yoda and more of the other kids. Then maybe some StormPilot? I would put StormPilot in this chapter, but it didn't really fit in. Thanks for reading!  
** Luke sat alone on his and Leia's usual bench. His beloved girlfriend usually got there first, but Luke wasn't complaining. He did note, however, that it had been 20 minutes and she wasn't anywhere to be found.

He sighed and was about to go looking for her before lunch period ended, but then a short kid with a few blonde curls and green-tinted skin, not to mention rather large ears, sat beside him.

Yoda.

"Oh, hey, Yoda.. I was just about to go." Luke tried to hint he wanted to be alone.

"Sure you were." Yoda tittered to himself.

"Leia is missing, and I'd like to go find my girlfriend."  
Yoda looked up with a smirk on his face. "Use the force, you must."  
"Why the smug face?" Luke felt a little offended.

"Girlfriend, young Skywalker says. Tee-hee-hee!"

"Well, she is!" cried Luke, annoyed, and with that he spun around and stormed away, leaving the chuckling midget by himself.

He was so angry he bumped straight into a hard chest- could it be? No, please let it not be-

"Darth Vader!" cried Luke, hoping this was just a horrible dream.

"Luke Skywalker!" Vader imitated, holding in his laughter.

"What do you want?" Luke tried to sound demanding, but it came out as a mere whisper.

"To help you find your 'girlfriend'" Vader, too, sounded as if it were the most hilarious thing to think Leia was his. Angry, Luke tried to move away, but Vader caught him in his strong, forceful grip and dragged him to the nearest janitor's closet.

Quietly, he crept the door open to reveal what Luke never would have imagined.

Padme glared at the boy. "Anakin! This is not okay!"  
Anakin looked at her sadly. "I just-"  
"No!" snapped the elder, looking furious. "It's not okay to follow me around!"  
"Padme, you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand? Enlighten me!" Padme yelled as loudly as she could without alerting the school people were in the teacher's private restroom.

"That I- I'm-"

"What?" she hoped he would say what she was thinking.

"I'm in love with you! Okay?" Anakin fell to his knees and started sobbing.

"Okay." Padme answered calmly, surprising Anakin. She pulled him to his feet and grabbed his face with her two hands and shocked him once again- forcefully, she started to kiss.

"Padme! Wha-what are you doing?" Anakin pulled away and gasped for air, sure this was some stupid prank.

She looked at him, angry again. "I thought you loved me!"

Anakin gaped. "I-I do but- but isn't this just some prank?"

Padme laughed. "No, Skywalker. This is me telling you I'm in love with you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

"Leia!" Luke cried, alerting his girlfriend of his arrival. Luke turned to Vader in shock, but he was already gone.

"L-Luke?" Leia pulled away from the school bully and glanced over to see her blonde boyfriend gaping at her. What had she done? Kissed Han? Again?

"I cannot believe you!" Luke said, and Leia pulled her head down in shame. But when she glanced up again, the girl was surprised to see Luke pointing at Han.

"What did I did I do? Sh-" Han tried to speak but Luke cut him off in boiling anger. "You forced my girlfriend to kiss you, you- you- you bi-"

"Luke!" Leia yelled, cutting the freshman short. "It's not all Han's fault. I- I let him kiss me."

"Wait- what?" Luke didn't know what to think. Leia had always been a kind, caring, loyal girlfriend who didn't even glance at another man unless she had to. And Luke, Luke did whatever he needed to do in order to please his girlfriend, whether it be chocolates and a big teddy bear on Valentine's or a bag of her favorite cherry cough drops and some blue milk when she was sick. Now she was kissing another man?  
"I-I'm sorry Luke, but-" the bell rang, and Luke sprinted away. He couldn't look at Han and Leia together, both looking guilty but at the same time clutching each other's hands and giving each other loving glances. He could hardly believe it, but the same thought kept creeping through the dark abyss of his brain.

Han and Leia were in love.

Meanwhile, Poe, Finn, and Rey were in a similar predicament. After a few weeks of getting to know each other, Rey had thought that Finn had liked her. She had spent weeks preparing cheesy pick-up lines and choosing the perfect flowers for Finn, not sure if it was okay for a girl to get boys flowers or whether it was supposed to be the other way around. Anyway, she had thought she was prepared with the perfect hook and the perfect bouquet of Finn's favorite pink tulips, but then she had been shot down.

It went like this:

"Hey, Finn?" Rey asked nervously, holding the tulips behind her back.

"Yes?" Finn looked around, not sure what Rey was confronting him about. She had seemed so secretive all day with little smirks every time he stole a glance at Poe.

"I've been noticing you've been uh- looking at someone a lot recently." Crap! What was the pick-up line that came next? Nevermind, this was fine.

"Oh- uh…." Finn's cheeks turned pink, a good sign, Rey thought.

"It's okay. I'm sure they like you too." Rey said shakily.

"Really?" Finn's heart fluttered. Had she talked to Poe for him?

"As a matter of fact, I know they do. I thought you might like these." Rey handed him the flowers with shaking hands.

"Thanks! Poe's favorite color! I'm sure he will love them!" exclaimed Finn, embracing his new friend.

"P-Poe?" Rey stuttered, confused. What did he have to do with anything?  
"Wait. These are for Poe, right?" Finn had always wondered if Rey liked him. Was she asking him out?

"Oh um.."

"You do know I'm bi, right? And that Poe's gay?"

"Of course! I- I knew you liked Poe. I thought these might help." Rey lied, embarrassed. Why had they never bothered to tell her? Her cheeks burned and she hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Thanks Rey!" With that, Finn skipped off to ask out his long-time buddy. And that was how Rey found out her 2 best friends actually were meant to date.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SORRY! I haven't updated in forever, I've been working on school writing projects and Camp NaNoWriMo and just some free writing, but I'm back with some new Gravity Falls fanfics and here to finally update Galactic High! Alright, thanks for reading! -Wolfr173** It was just Leia's luck to have Chemistry with Mr. Anh with both Han and Luke- and it was even "luckier" that when Leia got to class, the only open seat was between her two loves. Lucky. Yeah, right. As Mr. Anh went on and on about something Leia already knew, she hardly paid attention. Instead she gazed at Han, sometimes guiltily looking at Luke and trying to get his attention through whispers. " _Luke. LUKE._ " Leia whisper-screamed, every once in a while glancing at the teacher to make sure his back was still turned. After half an hour of this torture, Luke finally gazed at his girlfriend, his eyes cold and glaring. "WHAT." He snapped, but of course, it only came out as a quiet screech. Leia recoiled, not used to this. "I-I'm sorry, Luke." "Whatever." Luke turned around. Now he knew why Yoda had been laughing earlier- him, having a beautiful girlfriend like Leia. Him, the moisture farmer who lived with his strict Aunt and Uncle? Him, the kid who used to be the laughing stock of the grade until Leia asked him out in 5th grade? Yeah, right. Like he could keep a girlfriend like her. Meanwhile, Padme sat in the girl's bathroom, bawling. She couldn't believe it. What would her parents think? "P-Padme? Are you in here? Mrs. Ros is looking for you.." A quiet voice whispered. Padme stopped crying immediately. "Uh-huh. Tell her I- I'll be out in a minute." She sniffed a little. "Padme.. What's wrong? It's me, Ahsoka.." "Ahsoka? Oh, Ahsoka.. You wouldn't believe me. I can't believe it myself.." Padme burst into tears. "Padme? Padme! Open up! Come out here!" Ahsoka banged on the stall door, worried. "Ah-Ahsoka… Anakin and I… I'm pregnant." Darth Vader sighed to one of his friends. It was time to reveal himself, he supposed. He was Anakin, freshman and boyfriend of Padme. He wasn't really a bully, his armor just scared some people. No wonder he didn't wear it to class. His best friend, The Emperor, a Senior, snarled to him, "You are not Anakin anymore, you are the all-powerful Darth Vader!" Anakin turned to his friend. "Am I? You say I am, but I'm too scared to tell anyone. I'm still- I'm still a Jedi. There is still light in me. Obi-Wan is still my good friend, but so are you." The Emperor, real name George, though he would never admit it, glared at his apprentice. "We are not equals, Darth," He said in his raspy voice, "you are my apprentice and I am teaching you. You may be accounted for as the school bully, but who inspired you to get that reputation?" "You, Emperor." Darth Vader looked down with a sigh. Maybe a few more days of pretending to be something he was not. However wrong it was, it felt nice to make people fear him. 


	8. Chapter 8- Pregnant, Ren, Siblings

**A/N: Oops. Forgot again! Haha, enjoy the chapter. Songs I listened to while writing:**

 **Where You Are and You're Welcome from Moana**

 **Alexander Hamilton and Schuyler Sisters from Hamilton**

 **Enjoy!**

"Anakin.."

"Padme, not again, we have to go to class!" Anakin insisted, stalking over to the bathroom door.

"NO!" she shrieked. "Please listen, Ani, it's really important."

He turned around with a sigh and crossed his arms. "5 minutes."

"Ani, I'm.. I'm pregnant." Padme choked out tearing up again.

"Wha-what?" Anakin walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm pregnant. It..it's yours. Oh, Anakin, what will we do?" she burst into tears, hugging him tighter.

Anakin was in shock. Him, a father? What would his parents think? What would the Emperor think? And Obi-Wan, respectable, perfect Obi-Wan. The Jedi Council wouldn't be happy.. But.. he loved Padme, had for years.

"Padme, I know it's bad timing, we're too young, but we can do this. We will be great parents!"

"W-we?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes and looking up at him. He grinned.

"We! Of course! I will stick by you, help you, help the baby. I love you."

She smiled a little. "I love you too. Thank you."

"Now, let's get back to class. Oo, we should pick out clothes for it!"

Padme giggled lightly and took his hand as they left the restroom.

"Luke, please don't be mad."

He whipped around to face her. "And why not? After you KISSED another boy, I have every right to be angry!"

"Please, Luke listen to be. I never meant to be anything less than loyal to you, but mistakes happen. I found something out, we need to talk."

"What could possibly be so important I would talk to you?"

"Luke, you're my brother."

He stepped back, frozen with shock. "No."

"Luke, what reason do I have to lie?"

"Where did you find this out?" Luke muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"My parents. They told me about my real ones, our mom and dad. Told me I had a brother named Luke… you."

"I-I-"

"I know."

"Welcome to the Dark Side." the Emperor said with a grin.

The group of boys cheered as Ben nodded.

"I will not fail you."

He put on his helmet and looked out at the sea of officers, generals, and Sith.

Darth Vader, his inspiration, General Hux, his rival, and others such as Director Krennic, Grand Moff Tarkin, and Count Dooku stared back. He felt lucky to be part of such a powerful lot.

"I will not fail you." he repeated under his breath, promising to never turn back to the Light.

"Have you met Jyn yet?" Han whispered to Leia, nodding his head at the new girl. Another group of exchange students had recently arrived, like Jyn, Cassian, and Baze.

"No, how is she?"

"Nice enough. Stubborn. You'd get along well." Han laughed and she smacked him, smiling against her will.

"Your Majesty, I have a question."

"Call me Leia, for the last time! And.. go ahead."

He looked a little nervous. "Will you.. Go to homecoming with me?"

Leia and Luke had always had a sort of "Prom Promise" to go to their first high school dances together, but she wondered if their new discovery changed anything. Whether it did or not, this was too good an offer to refuse.

"Yes, Han." she smiled and they kissed.


	9. Chapter 9- You Were my Brother

**A/N: Uploading two days in a row! Wow! So this chapter is a little darker than usual, be warned. Enjoy!**

Rey was stumbling through the halls again, hurrying to get to class. Her best friends, Finn and Poe, were in a different class, and so she pushed aside others as she ran.

Suddenly, she bumped into a black-clothed figure. She glared up at the masked man, not at all afraid.

"Watch where you're going!"

He looked down at her. Rey only noticed now his height.

"You were the one running." he said calmly, the helmet making his voice deep and menacing.

"You were the one not moving." she replied, stubborn as usual.

"Very well. I apologize."

With that, he continued on his way. A girl with short brown and blue hair looked at her with awe.

"You talked to _the_ Kylo Ren! And he didn't even murder you!"

Rey continued on her way, confused. Who was Kylo Ren, and why would he murder her? She shrugged it off in her race to get to class.

Anakin, clothed like Darth Vader, thought as he walked through the empty halls, on the way to the restroom during Mr. Aotc's class. He had taken an interest in the new member, Kylo Ren, or Ben, as some thought of him. It seemed as if Ren felt the pull to the light as Vader did. He would have to talk to the boy sometime.

Suddenly, he felt a pull on his helmet. He whipped around and held the mask in place, glaring without a need at the culprit.

Padme.

"Anakin." she said with wide eyes, looking up at him in shock.

"What?" he managed to choke out, hoping the helmet hid his stutter.

"I've seen it before, people told me it was you, but... I didn't want to believe it.."

"Padme," he said gently, "this is just an outfit, I'm just part of a group. It doesn't change how I feel for you."

"Anakin, you're part of the Dark Side!" she began to tear up. "What about me, and Obi-Wan, and the Council?"

"Join me, Padme, join the Dark Side! I will be able to provide for you and the baby! I will be able to save you from the Light!"

"Anakin, you're breaking my heart! Obi-Wan was right... You are not Anakin anymore!"

He took off his mask and glared. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us!"

Just then, Obi-Wan turned the corner and sighed.

"So what Yoda told me was true."

Anakin turned to Padme, betrayed. "You're with him! You brought him here!"

"Anakin, no I love you.."

"Anakin, this has to stop!" Obi-Wan insisted, beginning to walk towards his friend. Anakin put out a hand and Force-pushed him away.

"No, please, Anakin, all I want is your love!"

"Love won't help you. Only my new powers can do that!"

"Anakin!" Both Obi-Wan and Padme shouted. Anakin was surprised no teachers had come yet.

"You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin repeated, beginning to choke her.

"Anakin, no." she whispered.

"Let her go Anakin!"

He did as he was told, and she fell to the floor, passed out.

Anakin threw himself at his former friend, wielding a blue saber. Obi-Wan ignited his own lightsaber and fought back, seeming to be fighting tears as well as Vader.

They battled for a while, the only sounds the hiss of the sabers and heavy panting.

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin seethed, pushing Obi-Wan away. Obi-Wan glared.

They continued to fight for ages, suddenly remembering after half an hour their location.

"Let's end this." Anakin hissed.

With ease, Obi-Wan cut off his legs and winced.

Anakin fell to the floor, screaming with pain.

"I hate you!" he shouted.

Obi-Wan began to sob. "You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"

Obi-Wan turned to leave but suddenly felt a lightsaber through his chest. He looked at Anakin, yelling.

"You may knock me down, but I will become more powerful than you could ever imagine."

What a sight for the principal to see when he walked down the halls, a girl passed out, gasping for air, a boy in a dark outfit with no legs, and a boy with a hole in his chest slowly bleeding to death.


	10. Chapter 10- Aftermath

**A/N: Filler chapter! I've been meaning to ask this, but I need your help to incorporate Rogue One characters. Any ships? Any ideas for their plot? I've only seen Rogue a few times, and so all ideas are appreciated.**

Anakin sat huddled in a ball breathing deeply, trying to hold back tears.

The aftermath of the fight was not good. Padme had died right after giving birth, the babies sent to adoptive parents. Obi-Wan, of course, died as well. Anakin was left with no legs and nothing left.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to grow old with Padme, their children, and spend his days with Obi-Wan. He sobbed, rocking back and forth, grateful his parents were gone and he was alone in his room. Suddenly, someone knocked on the front door. He went to answer it, wiping his tears.

It was Ben, or Kylo Ren, in a simple black shirt and pants, no helmet. He had long black hair and pale skin, and a solemn expression. He let himself in, turning to Anakin.

"I am so sorry."

Anakin fell to the floor, crying once again. Ben crouched down, wrapping an arm around his idol.

"It's okay.."

"It's not!" Anakin screamed. "I lost everything! My best friend, my soulmate. I feel the pull to the light, Ren! Now they will never let me return."

Ben paused, thinking. "I'm sure they will."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't deserve it."

"Did you hear the news?"

Luke nodded. "Who hasn't? It's so sad, I can't imagine how Anakin feels."

The group was hanging out at a restaurant, Luke, Leia, and Han. It had been awkward at first, but quickly they had become good friends.

They fell silent, reflecting on the events of the previous week. Leia looked around, scanning the room. Most students hung out here on weekends, that was true, but the Dark Side was nowhere to be seen today.

"Padme and Obi-Wan's friends are really heartbroken. Poor Ashoka, she was best friends with Padme, but Anakin was teaching her to use the Force. She must be torn." Luke commented.

"Let's change the subject," Han suggested with a frown. Leia nodded.

"So, Leia, are we still going to homecoming together?" Luke asked with a smile.

Leia looked down. "I.. I don't think it will be… appropriate, considering the circumstances."

"Just as friends, of course. We made a pact!" Luke added nervously.

"I.. already have plans with Han, actually."

"Oh." Luke looked down in embarrassment. Nothing could be done to salvage the conversation, and so they departed, guilt and depressing thoughts on their minds.

Rey was at a restaurant, a new one everyone seemed to like. Lots of students were gathered there, in their respective groups.

She sat alone at a booth, and was so engaged in her menu she didn't notice the figure sit across from her.

"Hello." a deep voice greeted.

She looked up to see the figure she knew too well- Kylo Ren.

"Hi."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked. She was too surprised at his request to answer for a moment but hesitantly replied.

"Go ahead."

She ordered a large meal, offering to get Ren something as well. He denied and bought himself a sandwich. She realized he would have to take off his mask to eat, and tensed up.

When their lunch arrived, she took a big bite of her food and sighed. The food here was so much better than the portions she earned scavenging on Jakku!  
Kylo chuckled beneath his helmet, not that she'd ever know. He gingerly lifted his hands and removed the mask, shaking out his hair.

Rey gasped a little at his appearance, long black hair and deep brown eyes. He smirked and bit into the sandwich, paying no attention to her surprise.

She hadn't really thought about what he would look like, but she certainly wasn't expecting… that!

Luke went home and ran to his room, crying. While he had stayed strong in front of his friends, he was more upset by Obi-Wan's death than he let on. Obi-Wan had been training him to be a Jedi since the beginning of school, and Luke's training was incomplete. He knew it was not the Jedi way, but he despised Anakin for killing the kind boy.


	11. Chapter 11- It's a date

**A/N: I still need suggestions! If you have any kind of suggestion for the story, I would really appreciate it. Reviews are also appreciated, I'm sort of writing off of nothing here! I have no idea what you want except Stormpilot and Reylo! Anyway, enjoy!**

Anakin was gone from school for weeks. The students went back to their lives as usual, although Ashoka was gone for a few days in grief. When Anakin returned, his helmet and dark clothes were on 24-7. He didn't take off his get-up ever, even in class. Nobody from the Light dared talk to him, and he barely spoke to Kylo Ren, or even the Emperor.

The tension between the Light and Dark, good and evil, Rebellion, Resistance, and Jedi against Empire, First Order, and Sith, was a solid object, everyone in the room felt it. Lightsabers were banned from school, teachers in the halls at all times, but they could not stop the two groups.

Misery reigned for days.

"You must complete your training," the Emperor told Darth after a few days of solitude.

"How, Master?" Vader replied, hoping the helmet concealed his grief.

"You must kill the Council, kill Windu."

"K-kill Master Windu? But- lightsabers are banned, I don't want to kill anyone els-"

"Silence!" Palpatine commanded. "You will do as I say or leave the Sith."

Anakin frowned beneath the mask and made a decision.

The days before homecoming were filled with tension. Students could hardly get over the events of the past few weeks, but something about the excitement of a social gathering wiped the memory from their minds. Only those involved with Padme, Obi-Wan, and Anakin ignored the buzz.

Most had dates already, such as Han and Leia. Others struggled to find at least a friend to arrive with, in order to avoid being the laughing stock of the school.

Rey was the latter, after being rejected by Finn earlier, she had not tried to initiate another relationship. Her only friend, beside Finn and Poe, was the mysterious Kylo Ren. They had started to talk more frequently, though it was usually only Rey talking and Ren listening intently. However, in the current situation, a Sith and a part of the Resistance being friends was outrageous, and would surely cause hate. She thought of this as they sat in her bedroom, silent.

"You are thinking about the dance." Kylo suddenly said, and Rey whipped her head around to look at him. She glared.

"What have I said about reading my thoughts, Mr. Sith?"

Kylo hesitated. "Mr. Sith?"

Rey smiled a little and went back to her drawing. She sketched out a beautiful green meadow and a crystal lake, a sight she had yet to see. Rey had been so surprised to see so much green and so much water after living in the desert all her life.

"You do not have a date." Ren continued after a minute of comfortable silence.

Rey didn't bother to scold him. "No, I'll probably just hang around my friends and bug them,"

He smiled underneath his helmet. "I was not planning on attending,"

"It's not really your kind of thing.." Rey commented, engrossed in her work.

"What does that mean?"

She looked up with a slight smile. "You know," she grinned, "you're so uptight and serious."

He had no reply to that, and so he said nothing. He just watched her draw, her skillful hands creating beautiful art.

"I would go with you if you would like." Kylo finally said.

She turned around slowly. "As.. as friends?"

He shrugged. "If you wish. Whatever you would like. I personally have found that.. Well, my feelings go beyond friendship."

Rey turned around, unable to answer. She wondered if she had feelings for him. She had never really had a crush before, and definitely never thought about a boy like this. She didn't know what to do.

"I apologize, I was rather.. Blunt. We can just go as friends, or not go together at all, if you-"

"No, no!" she interrupted, "I.. I would like to go as more than friends."

He smiled. "So it's a date,"

Rey's eyes widened now that it was official. "Wait, but we're on different sides, people will-"

"It does not matter to me. If it gets to you, well, I have my lightsaber."

Rey laughed and hugged him. He stiffened at the contact but then relaxed, happy he had finally gotten that out of the way. He would report back to Snoke shortly. How he would get her to the Dark Side for Snoke, however, he had no idea.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hi! So sorry for never updating. I've been busy with Harry Potter oneshots on my tumblr. I have started writing x reader fanfictions and oneshots, and so I've been posting regularly on tumblr and ignoring my . If you would like to follow more Star Wars and Harry Potter, along with other fandoms, fanfictions of me, head to ObiWan824. I will continue to update this fic, but less frequently than my tumblr, so I suggest you check it out. Thank you lovelys, and have a wonderful snow day (if you are lucky enough to have one!).

-wolfr173


	13. Another Author's Note!

Hi there! I've finally logged back on, just to reread this story, and I've decided to continue it, if anyone is still willing to read. I think I'll also be rewriting the chapters that are up, as my writing has changed drastically for (I hope!) the better. In an ideal world, I would get the entire fanfiction done and begin posting chapters after editing, but I am a procrastinator! Chapters will, once again, hopefully, be longer, and the story should be better! So, if you're still interested, just stick around for some new chapters and such! I've also only now figured out how to read reviews. After reading through them, I finally have some feedback on the direction of the story and some positive responses, which has inspired me to continue. I'll be taking all of these suggestions in mind as I write! After some massive writer's block, I'm ready to get back into the swing of things! Have a lovely night, and I will be seeing you soon!


End file.
